


Light as a Feather | Tall as a Tree

by regishel



Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Flying, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Nature, Poetry, Scents & Smells, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: Dreams of Flying and Finding inner Peace.
Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561057
Kudos: 1





	Light as a Feather | Tall as a Tree

I dream of flying over trees,  
feeling the air through my hair,  
being unafraid, taking live as it comes.  
Saving orphan kids and jumping over lava,  
being a secret hero.  
flying in the face of danger.  
never being bound by trains or cars.  
Seeing everything from a new Perspective.  
Running up a Cliff.  
Birds flying, screaming with me as I take the leap  
And then I'd be there up in the sky.  
My eyes would water  
But I shouldn't care.  
Because I would be there seeing the world, from the air.  
It's a Vision.  
A Vision of the World.  
so big and yet so small.  
Laying flat on the Grass.  
Hearing Nature from Below.  
Running like a plane throw a park like a bird.  
As I Close my Eyes and forget and become it with Nature.  
I become the Sounds of the Trees  
and Light as a Feather.  
I feel the wind caress me  
and the smells bath me with sensations.  
as the wind talk it's secret words.  
I feel my body dance on it's own  
and I feel at peace with myself.  
No expectations, no regrets, just myself.  
Take me as I am or not at all  
because I am a bird and I'm Light as a Feather.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading.


End file.
